ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultimate Aegis
is a set of armor created by Ultraman Noa. Originally the , it was converted into its current form and bestowed to Ultraman Zero out of everyone's hopes for resisting against Belial's forces. Of course, the Ultimate Aegis is likely based on Noa Aegis, a pair of retractable wings used by Ultraman Noa to travel between dimensions. The armor's weight is 20,000 t. History Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire The Shield of Baraji was created by Ultraman Noa at some point of time, where it was placed into a statue of him underneath the Mirror Planet. A shard from the shield was craved, which took the form of the giant's energy core and picked by Hiro, whom would give to his son Nao. When Noa's universe is under attack by Kaiser Belial's Army, Run (Ultraman Zero), Nao and Emerana tried to search for the shield and after going through multiple obstacles, they manage to find it. Recognizing a missing piece, Nao placed his necklace (which was the carved part of the shield) on the shield but in a twisted turn, it crumbled to dust. Eventually, Nao knew what was the true purpose of the shield and after encouraging the remaining fleets that were resisting Belial's reign, Ultraman Noa visits Zero in his afterlife and revives him, granting him the true Shield of Baraji, which transforms into the Ultimate Aegis. After Zero's battle with Belial is over, the Ultimate Aegis was kept inside the Ultimate Bracelet and utilized again by Zero whenever he needs to undergo inter-dimensional travel. Ultraman X Using the data of Ultimate Zero, a Cyber Card would be manufactured by Xio Lab Team, which grants Ultraman X a new Cyber Armor in a form of , a replica of the Ultimate Aegis. He first used it along with Ultimate Zero to travel to Planet Gilmo to rescue Rui after she was accidentally kidnapped by Alien Nackle Bandero. Ultraman Geed From the aftermath of the battle against Belial after the Crisis Impact, the Ultimate Aegis was heavily damaged while providing enough power to transport Zero back to the restored Earth. After Belial's defeat, Zero's Ultimate Bracelet was fixed and thus allowing him to access the Ultimate Aegis. Powers *'Dimensional Travel': Like Noa's Noa Aegis, Zero can use the Ultimate Aegis to travel between universes (via a portal) and probably dimensions as well, however this drains its power and leaves the Ultimate Zero form unusable for a period of time. He can also create a dimensional field to travel with passengers (all of Ultimate Force Zero). * : From the blade on his right arm Zero can summon a blade of energy whose length he can choose, used to slice through Belial's Malebrandes. The normal blade itself can be used as a weapon and is strong enough to pierce the body of Kaiser Darkness. ** : The Ultimate Zero Sword can launch an energy slash. ** : Ultraman X Ultraman Zero Armor's finisher attack that is portrayed in Ultraman Fusion Fight!. X creates an "X"-shaped energy construct before launching them towards the opponent. * : The Ultimate Aegis' final attack has it take the form of a bow with strings made of energy, when Zero pulls it, the construct charges with massive amounts of energy and launches itself to the target. Used to defeat Arch Belial. However, this attack exhausted Zero greatly. There is also another uncharged variant where the crossbow returns to the user instead and was used against Etelgar. X first utilized this in Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes to finish off Ultraman X Darkness. ** : A stronger variation of Final Ultimate Zero, it was first used on Gigant Hyper Zetton. It is augmented with Ultraman Dyna and Cosmos' energies. *'Shield': The Ultimate Aegis will reassemble itself into a shield that will block any incoming attacks. Zerotravel.jpg|Dimensional Travel (portal) Ultimate Aegis Dimensional Field.png|Dimensional Travel (field) EnergyBladeUltimateZero.gif|Ultimate Zero Sword SwordRayUltimateZeri.gif|Sword Ray Ultimate Zero Ultimate sword X.gif|Sword Ray Cross Zero Videotogif_2017.04.21_02.28.14.gif|Final Ultimate Zero FinalUltimateZeroUncharged,gif.gif|Final Ultimate Zero (Uncharged) XFinalUltimateZero.gif|Final Ultimate Zero (X version) FinalUltimateZeroTrinity.gif|Final Ultimate Zero Trinity UltimateAegisShield.gif|Shield Users *Ultraman Zero (Accessed through the Ultimate Bracelet) *Ultraman X (Accessed through the Ultimate Zero Cyber Card) Ultraman Zero Ultimate Zero Render 2.png|Ultimate Zero ZeroArmor.png|Ultraman X Ultraman Zero Armor Gallery image magazine scan.jpg|Magazine Scan Details of the Ultimate Aegis Imagerfrfrjfvrjfvjvf.jpg UltimateZeroAegisMagScanDetailed.jpeg imagedvfjfedjfjfjfjff.jpg|Ultimate Aegis first appearance as a shield ZeroUltimateAegis1.jpeg Zero(BeforeDonning)UltimateAegis.jpeg ZerowithUA.jpeg UltimateAegisDetails.gif Ultimate aegis crossbow image.jpg|Zero using it as a Bow. AD6CE2DC-D8FB-4140-8FB2-322C964A503B.jpeg UltimateAegiscloseup.jpeg Ultraman X Ultimate Zero Card.PNG|Ultimate Zero Cyber Card IMG 0278.jpeg IMG 0279.jpeg|The Ultimate Aegis being charged by Zero and Dyna Trivia *It is possible that the Ultimate Aegis armor was inspired from the fan-designed Keeper Form from a Televi-Kun armor designing contest. **Additionally, it may as well resemble the Mobile Weapon 0 Raiser, a combiner unit for the Gundam 00, keeping with Ultraman Zero's similarity to said robot and its pilot, Setsuna F. Seiei. **Coincidentally, the relation between Zero and X's Ultimate Aegis is comparable to that of Setsuna and Graham Aker's (X's Gundam 00 counterpart) respective Mobile Weapons, as Setsuna had his empowered by the original GN Drive while Aker's are empowered by its "cheaper" replica, GN Drive Tau. *Zero appears to be better at controlling, or at least has become more efficient with using this power during the Ginga S movie as he was able to enter another universe and still use Ultimate Mode. However in X, he was shown transforming out of it immediately to fight, implying he was still draining the Aegis by Dimension/Universe jumping. *The Ultimate Aegis is the heaviest armor up to date, weighing 20,000 t. **However if Armored Darkness is counted as an armor, then Ultimate Aegis falls to being the second heaviest armor. *The Ultimate Aegis supposedly held transcendent powers, but so far one opponent, Etelgar, managed to survive the finisher attack without a scratch on his body. Also, while Zero fights Gigant Hyper Zetton, the Aegis receives additional power from Dyna and Cosmos, meaning that even the finisher itself has its own limits. *The only distinction to Zero's Ultimate Aegis is that, X's version (being a Cyber Card replica) has a pair of metallic straps underneath that keep the armor from going loose. These straps are technically "trademarks" in MonsArmor armaments. *The only reason that Cosmos and Dyna charged the Final Ultimate Zero was for it to charge faster since it takes a long time for it to charge. *When the Final Ultimate Zero isn't fully charged and fired, it returns to its owner (Zero). *When in shield form, the Ultimate Aegis is indestructible, hence its name; its name came from the unbreakable shield of Zeus, Aegis. *The dimensional travel ability does not always seem to render the Ultimate Aegis unusable, as in Ultraman Ginga S The Movie: Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! when he continued using it when battling Etelgar after arriving in Ginga's universe. id:Ultimate Aegis Category:Weapons Category:Ultra Items Category:Armors Category:Ultra Weapons Category:Items